


Bully in the Bar

by Bagelkun



Category: Ultraman (Netflix)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Exophilia, F/M, Hate Sex, Property Destruction, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, reader-Chan is ambiguously human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelkun/pseuds/Bagelkun
Summary: After an argument you decide to combat Red with a drinking contest. Bad decisions are made.





	Bully in the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got so I hope you like it.
> 
> I’m totally not radiating salt from Red being cut out of the anime, no sir.

As you slammed your empty drink on the bar counter, you shouted toward the waiter.

“Gimme another!”

The waiter hurriedly scurried off to fetch another round of alcohol, and you turned back to the lizard-like alien who was still downing his own beverage.

Red was infamous amongst the other patrons for not exactly being the friendliest of aliens, so it wasn’t surprising that when you accidentally sat in “his” usual seat, it sparked a massive overreaction on his part. 

Somehow amongst the arguing the two of you decided to settle this like mature adults: by drinking till one of you either passed out or died of liver damage. 

Your face was flushed and your head throbbed, but you weren’t going to let this asshole get his way like a spoilt child. Amongst so many aliens you had to stand your ground, after all, and out drinking the great champion Red seemed like an alluring challenge.

The alien slammed his glass on the table as well, the bottom of it cracking from his strength as steam leaked from his fanged mouth.

“*hic* The hell can a tiny girl hold alcohol like that?” he snarled.

You cocked your head and batted your eyes innocently.

“Beginners luck?” you smirked.

He grunted and turned the waiter.

“Bring me another glass.”

The waiter swallowed and began to sweat.

“We’re... out, sir,” he nervously choked out. 

Red’s eye seemed to glow, and small alien cowered.

“Y-you drank our entire stock, I don’t have anything left to serve either of you.”

You were banking on the waiter being torn in half, but instead Red was oddly calm as he fished a large wad of cash from his pocket.

“Fine. I was getting sick of this place anyways,” he grumbled as he handed the waiter the money and stood up.

Like hell you were gonna let him off that easy.

“Leaving so soon?” you taunted.

He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder.

“Don’t think this counts. You got off lucky.”

You propped your feet on the table and leaned back in your chair. Red had been a nuisance to patrons for ages, and finally you felt your were getting revenge on him in a somewhat petty way. Besides, you were enjoying this way too much.

“Poor Red King, beaten by a little girl. You’ve really lost your touch lately haven’t you.”

You couldn’t contain the shit eating grin as you saw his fist clench. 

“You better keep your mouth shut, bitch, unless you wanna go home in pieces.”

The venom emanating from his voice was thick, and you were loving every second of it. 

“The fact you think scare me is hilarious. You’re, like, a walking corn on a cock.”

You starting laughing at your awful pun, no doubt spurred on by you intoxication. From the stiffening in his posture, you bet your ass he was blushing.

“Seriously, ha, did your dad fuck a corn cob to make you? Or was it the other way around?”

Red spun around, furious and embarrassed over your immature comments.

“S-SHUT UP! I bet you fuck yourself with corn cobs, no doubt anyone could stand to be around tiny tits like those!”

Now he was fighting back. Nice.

You leaned forward and propped your head on your palm.

“Oh? So you’ve been looking at my tits? Your comments about tiny things make me think you’re a little insecure.”

Red slammed both his fists on the table, wood cracking underneath them as he got right up in your face.

“I bet I could make you scream, mark my fucking words,” he hissed.

You folded your hands together, your grin widening.

“Perhaps you’d be as so kind to prove it.”

...

You were dead wrong about him being small. 

You swore your stomach bulged as Red pounded his massive cock inside you. His large hands had allowed him to easily lift you up against the stall wall, and you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

With each thrust you clung on for dear life, moans and drool escaping your lips. Red meanwhile, growled and snarled as he drilled into your cunt like a wild animal, no doubt leaving bruises on your thighs.

You were sure what was left of the bar patrons could hear the ravenous noise coming from the rest room, as no one had dared to enter. Besides, no one probably wanted to see what was going on anyways.

With a bestial roar Red filled you up with hot semen, his seed leaking all over the floor as he pulled out of you.

The stall walls immediately afterwards crashed to floor, and the two of you fell over them.

Panting, you looked up at the ceiling, your vision blurring.

“Three,” you managed to get out.

“I had three.”

Red drug himself off the floor and began looking for his missing shorts.

“I told you so.”

You sat up, pushing your stomach and watching as more cum leaked out of you. Gross. But still.

“I give up. You win,” you grumbled, hanging your head in defeat.

He stopped searching, then stood up straight and puffed up his chest.

“Ha! Serves you right for daring to mock a champion. Maybe next time I’ll be generous and let you have my seat,” the alien gloated.

Oh, right. To be honest you forget all about what started this.

“Oh my, such a mere mortal as myself doesn’t deserve such benevolence,” you sarcastically said.

You were interrupted by a knocking at the bathroom door, followed by the voice of your waiter.

“E-excuse me, but you two are going to have to pay for the damages you’ve caused.”

You exchanged glances, nervously looking at the ruins of what was once the men’s restroom.

“Split the bill?” Red asked.

“Deal.”


End file.
